


Killing You Softly

by Quillsandcoffee



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mutual Pining, Smut, nothing too extreme though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillsandcoffee/pseuds/Quillsandcoffee
Summary: Will’s going to kill Hannibal. Really. But it’s okay to put it off for just one more night, right?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	Killing You Softly

Fingers wrapped tight like iron gripping his throat as nails scrabbled uselessly against his skin. Eyes wide, desperate pleas for breath issuing from gasping lips. Hair caked in blood framing maroon irises. Pushed against the wall, legs kicking and the last whiff of breath escaping his desperate lungs, and then… nothing. 

Will blinked from his reverie to look back at the man in front of him. Hannibal’s hair was disheveled and his hands skimmed the length of Will’s back, tracing a delicate path along his spine. His touch was soft, so incredibly soft for a man of such violence. 

“What were you thinking about?” Hannibal murmured in the darkness, beneath white sheets, the pale sheen of the moon illuminating the corners of his face. He pressed a kiss into the crook of Will’s neck and Will closed his eyes, surrendering to the feeling. 

“Killing you,” he answered honestly as he always did, as was their way. He tilted his head back, allowing Hannibal’s lips to explore the lines of his jaw, his collarbone, the space where his shoulder connected to his neck. 

Hannibal hummed, pupils dilated with desire, and Will wondered not for the first time if Hannibal ever imagined eating him when they were kissing. “How?” 

“With my hands.” Will pushed him back against the bed, one hand gripping each shoulder tightly. Hannibal grinned at the action, the challenge, the sport of it. “Wrapping my fingers around your throat till you’re begging for mercy.” Will mimicked the action on Hannibal, his touch too soft to do damage but much too harsh to fully hide his intention. “Slowly I would steal the breath from your lungs, until you’re just a cold, lifeless corpse beneath me.”

“How does it feel?” Hannibal asked, his own arms coming up to snake under Will’s arms and tug him closer, capturing Will’s lips in his own. Hungry, devouring kisses that left Will gasping when he broke away. 

“Powerful,” he whispered and Hannibal smiled. 

Will trailed kisses down his chest, imagining his lips were a blade, slicing across his skin. Hannibal laid his head back, his hands gripping Will’s dark curls, grip tightening when Will allowed his tongue to skim the skin right below his navel. Nobody knew. Nobody had to know. It was just the two of them and the bed and desire strong enough to kill them both. 

Afterwards they lay together, holding each other gently, the sheets long discarded on the floor. Neither slept. Sex was one thing, but sleeping together was another. It was too vulnerable. Hannibal traced lazy patterns on Will’s shoulder blades, and Will hated how he loved it. His head rested on Hannibal’s chest, and the man’s body was warm beneath him. He imagined the blood rushing beneath his skin, heating his body for Will to lay with. He dug his nails in just slightly, imagining the blood running down his fingers, the complex enigma that was Hannibal Lecter reduced to simple components. 

A small bead of blood appeared beneath his fingers and he realized he had been digging too hard. Hannibal glanced down, almost absently, as if Will hadn’t described killing him just moments ago. 

“Careful,” he murmured, his touch raising to the back of Will’s neck, toying with the idea of choking him. 

Will grinned, pressing his finger to his mouth, sucking the blood off. “I’m always careful. It’s you who should be careful.” 

“If we are always careful, there’s no risk,” Hannibal replied. “No reward to the game.” Will knew he wasn’t just talking about murder anymore, but rather about the two of them, hidden away in the dark bedroom.

“But too much risk means you lose the game.” Will ran his hands under the sheets, tapping out a rhythm on his thighs, toying touches that would lead to nothing, but momentarily made Hannibal lose focus. Will loved those moments, when he could pull him out of his head and bring him sharply into the present. To influence Hannibal Lecter seemed impossible and always sent a thrill through Will’s bones whenever he accomplished it. 

Hannibal grabbed his wrist, pulling it away and wrapping his fingers around the other, tugging Will’s arms above his head. “Not if you cheat.” He kissed Will, and these kisses were different from earlier. Before it had been hurried, desperate, a starving need that yearned to be fulfilled. Now they were slow and languid, as though he had all the time in the world to spend on just Will’s lips alone. It made Will want more and he lifted his head to meet Hannibal’s eagerly. Hannibal pulled away when Will bit his lip in the rush, and Will barely resisted a whine of disappointment. 

“Now Will, no need to be hasty. Aren’t you tired?” 

“I need it,” he murmured feverishly when Hannibal leaned down again, and this time he managed to free a hand, jerking Hannibal closer to him. Hannibal chuckled into the kiss, smoothing back his hair. 

Will was exhausted, but these nights were so rare that when they happened he never wanted them to end. Sometimes he thought the only reason he hadn’t killed Hannibal yet was losing this. He wondered whether killing Hannibal would be better than sex? The power rush he felt when he killed already outweighed anything he’d had with Alana, anything he’d had with Margot, but there was something electric about Hannibal Lecter. He sent fire racing through Will’s veins, fire he needed to satiate. Would killing do that? 

Hannibal pulled away, releasing Will’s hand in the process. Will kept them there, a silent invitation, but Hannibal simply slipped out of bed, pushing his fingers trough his usually immaculate hair in an attempt to order it. “I need to sleep. You need to sleep.” 

“What I need is for you to get back in bed with me,” Will growled, sitting up as well, but Hannibal had already disappeared through the doorway, presumably to one of his many guest rooms or perhaps the couch. He wasn’t really sure. By the time Will woke each morning, Hannibal was already in the kitchen making breakfast. 

Will sighed, flopping back down on the silken mattress. He closed his eyes, trying to tamper down the growing arousal those few teasing kisses had excited. He knew that had been Hannibal’s intention, and that knowledge both irritated and enamored him. The rain had begun to patter outside, and the sound was calming, a gentle nocturne that seduced him to sleep. Before long he lay still against the bed, his curls crushed into the pillow, breathing in the lingering scent of Hannibal. 

Maybe tomorrow he would kill him. But tonight he allowed himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://crookswithbooks.tumblr.com/


End file.
